The present invention relates to a device for aligning a directional antenna of a radar distance warning device of a vehicle.
In a radar distance warning device, a directional antenna both sends out a radar beam and receives the reflection signal from any obstacle. The reflection signal is evaluated in a computer and the distance from the obstacle is indicated to the driver in a suitable manner. To obtain reliable operation, it is necessary that the radar beam sent out always has a particular angle to the roadway, both in the vertical and in the longitudinal direction, since otherwise a bridge, for example, would be identified by the computer as an obstacle. Thus, an alignment device is necessary by which the directional antenna can be adjusted in the directions described above and set to the correct inclination.
German Patent Document DE 34 06 867 A1 shows an optically alignable directional antenna for receiving satellite transmissions which can be aimed at the satellite by optically finding the satellite with the aid of a telescope connected to the directional antenna.
Radar distance warning devices have to present usually been aligned with the aid of a commercially available microwave measuring instrument which verifies the beam sent out by the directional antenna. This measuring instrument is expensive, complex, difficult to operate and has hitherto not been part of the normal equipment of a workshop.
An object of the present invention is to provide a generic device in such a manner that the alignment is carried out in an inexpensive, fast and simple manner.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a device for aligning a directional antenna of a radar distance warning device of a vehicle comprising an alignment spotlight having a light cone with an optical axis and an adjusting board. This adjusting board is coupled to the alignment spotlight and to the directional antenna to form a rigid unit that is adjustably mounted on the vehicle. The rigid unit is alignable by aligning the optical axis of the light cone of the alignment spotlight using a vehicle-related optical verification device.
As an advantage compared with the earlier mentioned German Patent Document, the device according to the invention uses proven and widely used, but technologically unsophisticated techniques.
Certain embodiments of the invention provide a removable alignment spotlight which can be removed after conclusion of the alignment. In certain embodiments, an additional alignment spotlight is omitted and the directional antenna can be aligned together with a main headlight of the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.